warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Lambchop
Lambchop (probably not his real name) is a High Elf Hunter who is either incredibly egotistical or just has a very bizzare sense of humour - or possibly both Appearance Of slightly above average height for a High Elf, Lambchop has a slim and atheltic build. His features are realtively handsome yet not distinctly such, but do have the finery associated with his race. He hs long brown hair worn in an overly dramatic ponytail, and light blue eyes which have a disticnt arcane glow. His skin, while a little on the pale side, still has a healthy tone to it, while his body shows obvious signs of an active outdoors life. he seems to smirk a lot. he is usually found in his armour, which is genrally a mish-mash of mail and leather. He prefers earhty tones or shades of green to better allow him to blend in with his environment. Between his armour and his swift movement, he can easily dissapear into dence growth, only to reappear moments later from another location and strike without warning. Personality For the most part, Lambchop acts like an annoying know-it-all who belives that not only is he allways right, but, more to the point, that everyone should listen to him and do exactly what he says. He is prone to lecturing and pointing out the obvious, and will readily point out to a comerade any perceived mistakes and then offer them sage advice. His rationale is that because he's the party's oldest member, and becuse he is a High Elf, he must be right becuse he's better then anyone else. Scratch the surface and this image does seem to dissapear. He actually has a very sound tactical mind and is good at assesing a situation and adapting to it as needed. He never undervalues his fellows, knowing full well what they are capable of and what they can handle. He will never suggest that someone do something that he would never be preparred to do himself, and he will never place their lives in danger needlessly. When he does lecture, it will only be becuse he has a good point - and often his sage advaice consists of nonsensical ramblings anyway. Above all else, Lambchop has a rather bizzare sense of humour; he makes strange jokes and likes to engage in lengthy yet nonsensical ramblings. That many of his fellows are also a tadd eccentric seems to work in his favour, making his idiot moments seem a normal part of life. Above all else, he has a rather strong snese of maorality and right and wrong - and he will not abode by somone doing the "wrong" thing, even if it is in the name of a greater good. Lambchop has a strong disliking for Blood Elves, seeing them as betrying the memories of their fallen countrymen, as well as the principles of the Kingdom of Quel'thalas. Conversely, he tries to get along with Night Elves, but they don't seem to like him on general principle. History Lambchop does not talk much about his past; few of his companions have ever asked him aobut it, although that could be simply becuse they don't care or are too caught up in their own crazy little worlds. He has stated that he was a ranger, and served with the Alliacne Forces during the Second War, fighting against the Horde during the invasion of his homeland. However, he refuses to be drawn on much further, leading to speculation that his family may have survived the war, only to become Blood Elves. For his part, Lambchop avoided the desotruction of Quel'thalas by not being there at the time; instead, he was one of the few High Elves given to roaming. Travelling and explorting in Stranglethorn Vale at the time, he was none the less acutely aware of the destruction of the Sunwell. However, unlike many others, he refused to give into dispair or addiction, choising instead to try to survive and cope as best he could. Realising that there was no way that his people could ever reclaim their homeland on their own with their numbers so depleted, he joined with a band of professional advanturers who, as luck would have it, were in need of an idiodic Elven Ranger after their last one had gone missing, and they realised that they couldn't be bothered finding him. Since then, Lambchop has eagerly worked with the band of wandering lunatics (his words), seeking to combat the various evils that plauge the world. He has also seen his people reborn and reclaim their homelands; however, realising what they have become, he has no desire to join them. Instead, he has dedicated himself to opposing the Blood Elves and all that they stand for. Companions Popcorn Lambchop is accompnied by a wolf that he refers simply to as "Popcorn". While an odd name to say the least, Popcorn does seem relatively mild a name when compared to a guy called Lambchop. Despite this, Popcorn seems to be otherwise a realitvely normal Wolf, albiet of just as dubious origins as Lambchop is. His only really odd trait is a tendancy to steal meat; furthermore, Lambchop seems to only encourage him to do this. Category:Characters Category:High Elf Category:Hunter Category:Alliance Category:Unnamed Guild Category:Articles by Darthfish